Heart to Heart
by Shules4ever
Summary: Shawn and Juliet's daughters are 16 and there are some issues that need to be fixed. Nothing a heart to heart can't fix!


I do not own 'Psych', but I wish I did! Enjoy!

The Spencer family was finishing up eating dinner on a Friday night.

"Okay, Squirt" Shawn said to Allie, one of his sixteen year old daughters, as they were taking their dishes to the kitchen, "you are going to drop me off at the Psych office on the way to your date and then Uncle Gus will bring me back later tonight, sound good?"

"Yup!" replied Allie. "I'll be ready to go in five minutes."

"Perfect." said Shawn. He grabbed everything he would need to take with him and then walked over to Riley and Juliet, who were doing dishes.

"See you later, Sunshine. Love you." he said to Riley and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too. Bye, Dad. Tell Uncle Gus I say hi."

"You got it," replied Shawn as he turned to Juliet and gave her a kiss. "Bye, Jules. I love you."

"Love you too. Be careful!" said Juliet.

"I always am!" answered Shawn. Allie came running downstairs, ready to go.

"Bye Mom, bye Riles! See you later. I'll be back by 10. Love you!" said Riley.

"Love you too! Have fun tonight!" responded Juliet as Shawn and Riley were walking out the door.

Juliet and Riley finished doing dishes and Juliet said she was going to go start a load of laundry and Riley wandered out to the living room. After starting the laundry, Juliet was walking past the living room when she saw Riley sitting on the couch clutching a pillow, just like her dad, except she only did it when she was upset.

"What's up, Peanut?" Juliet asked as she walked over to her daughter.

"Nothing" replied Riley.

"Now you and I both know that's not true. Come on, Riles, talk to me"

Juliet motioned for Riley to sit up so she could sit down. After Juliet sat down Riley placed her head on her moms lap and sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just jealous that Allie is on a date -Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for her and I hope she is having a great time, but no one likes me or is even thinking about asking me out. At this rate I am going to end up all alone and a crazy cat lady!"

Juliet had to suppress a smile at that comment. Riley may have gotten a touch of Shawn's flair for drama. "Riley, you are only sixteen years old. I hardly think you can predict your future as a crazy cat lady already!" Juliet said as she started playing with her daughter's hair. "You know it is not a competition between you and Allie."

"I know," said Riley.

"I know someone will ask you out. You just have to be patient and wait for the right person!" continued Juliet.

"I know," Riley said again, but more upset, "but I'm not even talking to anyone! No one is even showing remote interest in dating me!" Am I not pretty enough? Or do I not have a good enough personality? Or do boys just not like me?" asked Riley as her insecurities came pouring out along with tears. Juliet shifted and pulled Riley in for a tight hug.

"Oh, Riley! Peanut, it's okay! Shh, it's okay, Sweetie!" said Juliet as Riley cried into her shoulder.

Her heart was breaking for her daughter. Another thing Riley got from Shawn was keeping all of her emotions inside until they just came spilling out. She and Shawn always made sure to tell Riley and Allie that they were beautiful and loved, but sometimes the teenage mind allows doubts to creep up. Juliet continued holding her daughter as the tears started to subside. Juliet pulled away a bit so she could wipe the tears off of Riley's cheeks and then pulled her back into a hug.

"Riley Madeline Spencer," Juliet started, "You listen to me. You are beautiful, both inside and out. You are smart and nice and fun to be with-"

"You have to say that, you're my mom" interrupted Riley.

"True, but that's not why I'm saying it. I'm saying it because I believe it. You are more than good enough, Riles. Never forget that!"

"Okay" said Riley as she wiped her tears.

"And you know you are more than who you are dating, right? Questioned Juliet.

"Yeah I know. Moment of weakness, sorry!" Said Riley as she started to perk up a bit.

"Good! I love you, Peanut. I love every single part of you. You are good enough. Just the way you are now." Juliet said to Riley and then kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too, Mom. Thanks." replied Riley, feeling much better after their talk.

"Anytime, Riles. Now what do you say to ice cream and a movie?" asked Juliet.

Riley laughed, "That sounds fantastic! I'm just going to go to the bathroom really quick. I'll be right back."

Juliet walked over to the DVD shelf and pulled out _Tangled_, Riley's all time favorite movie, even as a teen. Once the movie was set up she went into the kitchen to grab the ice cream. When she got back to the living room Riley was back and seated on the couch so Juliet sat next to her daughter and handed her a spoon. "Dig in!" said Juliet as she started the movie. After the movie had been playing for a little bit, Juliet looked over at Riley and was pleased to see a big smile on her face. She hated it when either of her daughters were upset but was glad that a good talk, movie and ice cream could sometimes be the solution to their problems.

THE END

_So I am a twin and find it interesting to write about the dynamic. I think Shawn and Juliet would be great parents, so this is just my take on what their family could be like! Enjoy!_


End file.
